OS - Together
by Fanfic-Ritz
Summary: "Run. That's all I have in mind. We should just run." Damon & Elena. Set after episode 4x08 - no spoilers for further episodes.


**Welcome !**

I'm french and english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I let some mistakes (even if the adorable Original Pitchy beta-read it ;) Thanks again ! This is my first attempt to write an english fanfiction.

Romance / Drama. Rating T for language. The scene takes place after episode 4x08, no spoilers for upcoming episodes (spoiler-free here !). I own nothing. Except Damon (in my dreams)

Thanks for reading. Review please ;)

* * *

**OS - Together**

_« I don't want to do this Elena. I'm not the good guy, remember ? I'm the selfish one, I take what I want, I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right things ! But I have to do the right thing about you… »_

_She takes my right hand and places it on her heart._

_« Does this feel wrong ? » she asks, her eyes not leaving mine.  
I can't answer that. I would lie to her. Again._

_She puts her other hand on my chin.  
« Does_ this_ feel wrong ? »_

Here we are.  
What are we supposed to do ?

Run.  
That's all I have in mind. We should just run.  
I look at her. She still has her hand on my chin, she's watching me, waiting for an answer. I know we could do it. I could take her hand, right now, and we could leave. Leave the state, the country, even the continent. We could cross the ocean, we could go to Europe. We could run and never stop. If we are together, I know we could do that without even looking back.

_Together_.  
That's the key word.  
Are we even together ? I mean, as a _couple_ ? She told me that this all creepy sirebond thing doesn't affect the way she feels… But how could she be so sure ? Everything has changed…

« Damon… Please look at me »

I open my eyes. I don't even remember closing them in the first place.  
She looks at me, her eyes filled with concern. She takes a deep breath before taking my hand that is not on her heart. Her fast-beating heart.

« We should go » she said with a calm voice.  
« What ? »  
« We should go. We _could_ go Damon. »

I know I can't tell her that I was thinking the exact same thing seconds ago. She would take that for a yes.

« You just have _one word_ to say » she adds quietly.

Suddenly, I understand where she's trying to take me.

« No. No way Elena ! » I shout, taking a step away from her. « I don't want to compel you, are you insane ?! This whole situation is insane. We shouldn't even be here to talk about it ! I should set you free, make you forget and leave right now, don't you understand ?! »

« We both know that you don't want to do that »  
« Of course I don't want to do that ! But I have to ! » _How could she stay so calm !  
_« No. Not if I ask you not to do it. »

_What the hell did she just say ?_

« Damon, for once, listen to me. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Un-sired. Not if that means that we have to break up. I don't care about what Stefan and Caroline will say. I know what I feel. I know what I want. And all I want right now is to be with you. I love you, Damon. »

That's it.  
I can feel my heart stop beating.  
I can feel the pain. Everywhere, in every fiber of my body. I feel like I'm burning, slowly, yet so fast. Pain, only pain.

I've waited so long for her to say those three little words. Why now ? _Why in the world did she say that now ?!_ Just when I'm about to let her win this. To let _us_ win this.

She looks at me again and I can see the pain on my face reflecting in her eyes.  
I can see how close I am to leave her. How close I am to take her in my arms and never let her go.

I let out a deep sigh.  
And a tear.

« I love you too. That's why we can't do that » I say softly.  
« Why not, Damon ? »

How ironic.  
Those words.  
The last time I've heard them, I was the one trying to make her change her mind. And she did. She turned back, she kissed me and she broke everything in my world. She became my world. She _is_ my world.

Waiting for an answer, she raises her hand in my direction.  
And then our eyes meet again. Like the first time, at the boarding house. Like this night in Denver when she really kissed me for the first time. Like two nights ago, when we _made love_ for the first time. When we really met for the first time.

And then, I know.  
That's the moment where everything becomes crystal clear.

I take her hand.  
The second after, we're running far away from Mystic Falls. _Together_.


End file.
